


Due Dates and Derring-Do

by schweet_heart



Series: Merlin Fic [145]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Banter, Library Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: “This,” Merlin says between kisses, “is a terrible idea.”MMM 2018 (September) Prompt Day #5.





	Due Dates and Derring-Do

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Day 5: Sunday, September 16th**
> 
> Path I: Books [[image](https://78.media.tumblr.com/3f602ce38cd2ac1d067ffafa1efa247d/tumblr_pdng00v9vd1w3cu63o1_1280.jpg)]  
> Path II: Your favourite show of support.

 

“This,” Merlin says between kisses, “is a terrible idea.”

 

“No, it isn’t.” Arthur nuzzles his cheek, hands gripping Merlin’s waist to keep him in place. “You like books, right? So. Books.”

 

Merlin rolls his eyes. To be fair, he’d suspected how this night was going to end as soon as Arthur came home, dropped a pile of overdue books onto his bed and declared that Merlin had to come with him to the library “for moral support.”

 

“It’s not like you’re going into battle, you know,” Merlin had said, but Arthur just seized him by the wrist and tugged him along, and when they’d reached the library itself—virtually deserted at this time of night—he’d forgotten all about his fines and shoved Merlin up against its mustiest stacks, kissing him like it was their last night on earth.

 

“That’s not—what bibliophile— _means_ ,” Merlin points out, but Arthur just smirks against his chin.

 

“Maybe we can change that.”

 

He pulls back a little, spitting into a palm, and then his free hand is fumbling at Merlin’s fly, pulling the zipper down before slipping inside. Merlin jolts, hard, banging his head on the shelf and swearing loudly, and somewhere over by the issues desk Mrs Crabbe calls, “Keep the noise down, please, boys.”

 

Merlin nearly chokes. Arthur’s breath is hot against his collarbone as he chuckles into Merlin’s neck. “Keep the noise down, _please_ , Merlin,” he mimics, curling his hand around Merlin’s leaking prick and beginning to stroke. “This is a library, you know, people are trying to _study_.”

 

His grip is warm and wet, his thumb rubbing expertly over the head before tracing the length of Merlin’s shaft, and Merlin shudders. “Prat,” he accuses in a half-whisper, canting his hips and pushing up into Arthur’s fist. Arthur laughs again, leaning his full weight into Merlin’s body and nudging his legs apart. Pinned like that against the bookcase, Merlin is more or less shielded from view—but he’s also completely at Arthur’s mercy.

 

“What do you think she’d do, if she caught us?” Arthur whispers, sucking a bruise into the base of Merlin’s throat. “D’you think she’d scream?”

 

“At the very least.” Merlin tips back his head. “She might even faint.”

 

“Like a Victorian lady.”

 

Arthur’s hand is moving faster now, and Merlin moans without thinking, unable to stop himself as his thighs begin to shake. “Fuck, _yes_ ,” he gasps, holding onto the bookshelf for dear life. “Like that, Arthur, yes, make me come—”

 

His vision whites out. He’s vaguely aware of something falling, and then the next thing he knows he’s on the floor, books scattered around him, Arthur staring down with an expression of comical astonishment on his face.

 

“What _is_ going on over there?” Mrs Crabbe demands, and Merlin can hear the rapid double-tap of her footsteps coming towards them. “Boys?”

 

“What do we do?” Merlin hisses, hastily tucking himself back into his pants.

 

Arthur doesn’t even hesitate. “ _We run,_ ” he says, dragging Merlin to his feet.

 


End file.
